kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
10 New Keys
Game overview The Game series takes place in the KrspaceT universe's past, shortly after the adventures of Kingdom Hearts Two. A new prophecy of 10 keybearers uniting to stop the new dark alliance, led by Darth Sidious the sith lord. Crossing a multitude of worlds, picking up a new hero or two along the way, with multiplayer action TAKE CONTROL; of legendary Heroes either briefly or permanetly. TEAM UP; Have a friend join you in epic boss battles REDO: Fight your favorite boss battles again and again! Permanent Playable Character List The Following Characters are playable anytime during the game after you recruit them Sora (From the Start) A keybearing warrior, Sora leads the expedition across the worlds. Has a balance of strength and magic Kairi (From the start) Sora's girfriend and princess of heart, she is a little "Wet behind the Ears" but still has a stronger dark resistance than the other heroes. Melody (Find her in the Great Valley) Ariel's daughter, Melody attacks fludily with water based powers and keyblade. Dani Phantom (Starting at Devastator Boss) One of the Heroes Thomas apprentices, Dani is a half ghost without a keyblade. Ash and Pikachu (After confronting Paul) A keybearing Pokemon Trainer, Ash uses his Pokemon, boosted with his keyblade, to fight the Heartless Jayfeather (After first and second fight with Tigerstar) A blind cat with the ability to read minds and a sharp tounge, Jayfeather is a master of fire, electric and healing magic with his keyblade. Aelita (After Waspinator 4 fight) A tech wiz with cyber powers, Aelita wields a keyblade, granting her her Lyoko powers in real life. The Heartless destroyed her world Jaden (After first fight in Avataria) A duelist with a strong heart, he summons his cards using his keyblade. Heartless destroyed his world Aang (During first fight in Avataria) The Avatar, Aang's powers have been limited because of the forces of Darkness, but his keyblade has given them new strength Eragon and Saphira (During arrival in Alegesia) The last free Dragon Rider, Eragon and his Dragon Saphira hit hard and heavy with magic and keyblade Ashitaka (During boss fight with Naga 1) A cursed warrior from Iron Town, Ashitaka hits hard and slow with his cursed enhanced keyblade Sari Sumdac (During Cybertron Melee) the last human on Cybertron, Sari uses her half transformer powers to speedily and elegently attack with cyber magic. One of Thomas's apprenties. Ashoka Tano (During battle of Coruscant) A togurtian Jedi, Ashoka uses the force and her magic to enhance her keyblade skill. Becoems one of Thomas's apprentices. Namine (During fight with Larxene) Kairi's Nobody who was freed from her heart, Namine wields two keyblades and memory powers. Roxas (During Fight with Xemans) Sora's nobody who also weilds two keyblades. Roxas fights and hits hard. Temporary Playable Character List Dinobot (During end fight in Atlantica) Thomas's spy in the Dark Alliance, Dinobot is a transformer who becomes a Raptor. Dies after battle and gives Sora the Warrior's Honor Keyblade Ben Tennyson (During Big Greenia Battle and Second Sidious Fight) A young boy and one of Thomas's apprentices, he has a Omnitrix, a watch enabling him Alien Forms. Heartless destroyed his world Thomas (During boss fight with Xana, Tigerstar 2, Murtagh, Naga 1 and Sidious 3) The wielder of the Herotrix, Thomas is a mentor to many heroes in the universe. Was the one to send Sora and Kairi on the quest Brambleclaw (During first fight with Tigerstar) Tigerstar's son, BrambleClaw is a well trained warrior cat. Toph (During first fight in Avataria) A blind earthbender, Toph is able to lobby rocks and twist metal. Oromis and Glaedr (During fight against Murtagh) Thomas's old mentor, and aging Elf and Dragon, Oromis aided Thomas in his air battle against Murtagh Perry (During Sidious fight 1) A secret Agent Platypus whose world was destroyed, Perry used his training to fight Anakin and later Darth Sidious Anakin (During Battle of Coruscant and Grievous Boss) A jedi who struggles with the dark side, Anakin helps fight off the droid invasion, but he is taken control of by darkness released from Grievous and then forced Ashoka to kill him. Omi; (During Sidious Battle 2) A monk whose world was destroyed by darkness, Omi is a master of Water, Kung Fu and the Shen Gon Wu. One of Thomas's apprentices. Gwen Tennyson (During Sidious Battle 2) a aura wielding human, and Ben's cousin. Her world was destroyed by Darkness. One of Thomas's apprentices. Zak Saturday (During Sidious Battle 2) Kur, whose world was destroyed by Darkness. With orange energy and a claw staff, he is able to fight with strong power. One of Thomas's apprentices. Jade (During Sidious Power Battle 2) Jackie Chan's niece whose world was taken by darkness, Jade uses talisman magic and some shen gon wu to fight. One of Thomas's apprentices. Kiki (During Sidious battle 2) A agile half monkey girl who battles with quick punches and tambourine strikes. One of Thomas's apprentices. Lexeaus (During fiery and icy lord battle) the only one of the non keybearer Organization to resist Sidious's magic, he fights with Ashoka before he dies saving her life. Percy Jackson (During fight against Lord of the Sky) A son of Posiedon, Percy has amazing water control and swordsmanship. Waspinator (During final Sidious fight) A decepticon based on a Wasp, who is able to be destoryed constatnly without repitition, he turns Tradecoat in the end and teams up with fellow turncoat Doofemsmirtz to destroy Sidious Dr. Doofemsmirtz (During Final Sidious fight) a dark sided scientist whose world was destroyed by darkness and traitor to the Dark Alliance, Doofemsmirtz used a staff of Cortoisis and Waspinator's near immortality to duohandidly defeat Sidious to make up for his mistakes. Non KH Antagonist list Devastator and the Constructicons Waspinator (Reformed) Paul Tigerstar/Kollosus Droids Terrorcons Lyoko Monsters Decepticons Ozai Azula Murtagh (Reformed) Count Douku Galbatorix Naga Darth Sidious (Leader) Megatron (2nd in Command) Grievous Darth Vader (Unwillignly) Category:Stories Category:Games